


Between These Sheets

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Smut, F/F, Fingering, Historia being a bit of a brat, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia can be a brat, Annie knows. Even during sex, she'll issue a challenge she fully intends to lose, and Annie always delights in the sweet torture until Historia breaks apart for her.orLiterally just Hisu and Annie having sex. That's it.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 27
Kudos: 66





	Between These Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> 👀

Historia threw her hair back over her shoulder as she moved her hips, her brows drawn together and a moan working its way up her dry throat. She let the moan slip and felt the tongue between her legs stutter for a moment before it returned to its relentless lashing of her engorged clit. Every swipe of that tongue made Historia’s hips jerk, and before long she was starting to grind her pussy down against that firm, willing mouth and her head was swimming with pleasure. 

“Come,” came the muffled command below her.

Historia bit down on her lip. “No,” she choked out.

Underneath her, still lashing her tongue and sucking on her pussy, was Annie. She made a noise of a grumble in her chest, but she seemed incensed by Historia’s complete disregard and challenge. Historia felt one of Annie’s hands slide away from her ass, and then three fingers plunged deep inside of her with absolutely no warning and Historia cried out loudly in pleasure.

“Come for me,” Annie purred against her slick pussy. “You know you want to.”

Historia whimpered and glanced down, into Annie’s beautiful blue eyes. They were darker than Historia’s but like this they were nearly black, from her pupils blown wide and the darkness of their bedroom. 

“Make me,” she decided to say, smirking down at her lover, earning herself a quirked brow and a harsh squeeze of her ass cheek. 

“Brat,” Annie shot back, and then she went back to work, fucking Historia’s pussy with aggression as she sucked and licked at her dripping, slick flesh. Historia had to hurriedly grab onto the headboard before she fell over completely, and then she felt the orgasm rushing up at her. She tried everything she could to hold it off, but the way Annie’s fingers glided in and out of her, the way she pulled and prodded at her clit, made Historia break apart.

When she came, she squeezed her thighs together—likely suffocating Annie—and shuddered violently as her eyelids tingled and her toes curled. Her orgasms weren’t always so intense, but whenever they played this game, she always got the best results. 

Annie’s fingers stilled inside of her, but she kept gently licking and suckling, her eyes sparkling with mischief. There was another challenge, and even though Historia’s clit started to ache from overstimulation, she didn’t want to give in just quite yet. She let Annie coax her into another powerful orgasm, but then it became too painful and she relaxed her thighs and slid her hand into Annie’s hair.

“Stop,” she gasped out. Sweat dotted along her body, and her lungs burnt from so much exertion.

Mercifully, Annie released her pussy with a slick pop, and smirked up at her. “Told you I’d make you come twice in a row.”

Historia wanted to give some sort of snappy response, but she was far too high on hormones to do so. She just let herself collapse to the side and stared up at the ceiling, her vision blurry. Her pussy still throbbed with heat and there was a delicious ache that she would relish for days.

“No fair,” Historia finally whined. She managed to gather enough strength to turn onto her side and scoot close to Annie until she could rest comfortably against her. “You know exactly how to get me going.”

Annie’s arm slid around her shoulders. “You’re easy.”

Historia gasped. “Rude.”

“Not like that.” Annie rolled her eyes, but she still had a dark flush over her face. Her nipples were rock hard, and Historia eyed them curiously. Without asking, she dipped forward and drew one bud between her lips. Annie inhaled sharply. 

“Like what, then?” Historia asked her, playfully tonguing around her erect nipple, the way that made Annie’s eyes flutter closed, her teeth dig into her lip. 

“I just meant,” Annie started, stopped, furrowed her brows as Historia covered her other breast with her hand, gently squeezing in just the way Annie liked. “That, um…” She swallowed, her throat moving.

Historia stared at her face, at the slope of her nose, the crease in her brows, the pale colour of her lashes. She was overcome with desire, and leaned back up to draw Annie into a deep, hot kiss. She continued to play with her breasts as she suckled on Annie’s tongue, and she was absolutely delighted to realize that Annie had completely lost her train of thought.

While they kissed, Historia released her breast and let her fingers trail downwards, her nails scratching a gentle path along Annie’s sensitive skin. Her breath caught when Historia’s fingers slid between her legs, and she happily spread her thighs. 

“That?” Historia encouraged, pulling away to nip at Annie’s jaw. Annie swallowed again and Historia spread the lips of her sex to locate the slick folds that contained her clit. It was small, but Historia knew just how to find it.

“That, um, I meant like, I know you,” Annie continued, but her words puffed away in a little moan when Historia found her clit and rubbed firm circles against it.

Annie didn’t like a lot of foreplay. If she was the one teasing, then she was all for it. But often she wanted to finish quickly, so Historia didn’t stretch her touches for too long, even though she really wished she could do something to see Annie squirm and writhe beneath her. Maybe one day, but not today.

She latched onto a sensitive bit of skin at Annie’s throat, and let her teeth gently sink in. Annie moaned softly again and twitched as Historia’s rubbing increased in speed. She was so wet that Historia’s fingers against her pussy made obscene, slick noises, and they were music to Historia’s ears. 

Before long at all, Annie went completely silent and shook as she came. Historia released the skin she had been suckling on and sat up to watch the look of pleasure on Annie’s face, still gently rubbing between her legs until Annie grabbed her hand to stop her. When her eyes popped open, they were glossy, and Historia smiled at her.

“Better?”

Annie let out a long breath. “Yeah, thank you.”

Historia pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “Good. You deserve all the orgasms.”

Annie snorted softly. “You’re still a little brat.”

Historia gave her a look, but Annie didn’t back down from it. She never would. Eventually Historia glanced away and curled against Annie’s chest, her cheek pressed to the soft slope of a breast. 

They were both exhausted, so Annie fell asleep quickly. Historia took a little longer, and she basked in the afterglow and the warmth still in her limbs. When she finally did fall asleep, it was with a smile on her face.

Their clasped hands rested against Annie’s stomach, trapped between them. They didn’t let go once.


End file.
